


Growl

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: Tony loves Gibbs'growl.





	Growl

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Written for Porn Battle. Prompts are growl, interrogation room, stakeout

Whenever Gibbs growled, Tony’s cock sat up and took notice. And when he growled in Interrogation and Tony got rock hard, Gibbs always knew. He’d turn to the glass and deliver that little smirk, the one that made Tony shiver from head to foot. Just like he was doing now.

“McGee, let him stew. DiNozzo, with me!” Gibbs barked, striding into the observation room, his intent clear. Gibbs was horny after last night. And he’d had enough. They were gonna do it at the office, or as close to “it” as they could approximate, which would probably be hand jobs. Gibbs was too careful for them to go the whole way, and anyway, Tony got loud.

Tony shrugged at McGee, rubbing a hand over his neck. Gibbs had just about broken Petty Officer Grant and making him wait would drive his nerves over the edge and force him to sing like a canary. The young and innocent ones always did, and Grant was barely nineteen. He just oozed a lack of street smarts from every pore. He was terrified, and with good reason. Gibbs was in hunter mode. They just needed one name from Grant and it’d all be over. Grant would break any time now; he was so far from an alpha male that it was almost funny.

Unlike Gibbs. That man oozed command and sexuality from every pore and right now he was at his most lethal, the growl not leaving his voice. Tony had to trot to keep up as Gibbs rounded the corner and made his way toward the elevators, Tony on his heels.

“Gibbs?”

“Unless it breaks the case wide open, leave it, Kate.” That was a lot of words for Gibbs to deliver in that growl…Tony could only shiver happily, his nerve endings and senses on fire now.

Before they’d collared Grant, they’d spent all night on a stakeout, the heat sizzling between them burning at every turn. Sometime between three and four in the morning, Gibbs’ hand had fallen firmly on Tony’s thigh and he’d massaged the muscles there, telling Tony exactly what he wanted to do to him in that growl that got Tony off.

Then he’d commanded Tony to unzip, Gibbs’ hand coming to rest on Tony’s hard flesh. Gibbs had smeared the pre-come over Tony’s cock head, bringing his wet thumb to his mouth and sucking deeply. The satisfied growl he’d emitted when he’d tasted Tony almost made Tony come then and there.

Any lesser man would have. McGee would have blown it before Gibbs had even touched and Kate…she would have been a mewling mess in two seconds flat. But Tony was better than that. He’d lasted a full forty-six seconds after Gibbs had tasted him, exploding into a hand he didn’t even realized he’d wrapped around his dick.

Gibbs had been much slower to come. He’d stared silently out the window as Tony had pulled him out, hand wrapping around his boss’ thick cock. The only outward appearance Gibbs had given Tony was the way his breathing had hitched. Then Tony had begun to talk to him in a voice he’d learned from Gibbs, a voice that should be trademarked, or patented, or licensed. Gibbs could be a millionaire if he could teach men to use their voices that way.

Tony had spoken quietly, telling Gibbs in detail everything that he wanted to do. The way his hot mouth was aching for the taste of Gibbs’ come, the way his ass wanted to be filled, the way he needed Gibbs pounding inside him. And Gibbs had started his own wordless growling then, his hips bucking upward as much as the tight space in the car would allow.

“Suck me, Tony,” he’d whispered, his hand coming up to cup Tony’s neck. “I’m watching.”

How Gibbs could concentrate on anything was beyond Tony, but Tony had obeyed, contorting his body, getting just the tip in his mouth, his hand moving up and down on Gibbs’ swollen flesh.

Gibbs had come with another growl and Tony had gulped down his release, letting out his own satisfied growls and groans when the salty warmth had flowed over his tongue.

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs barked and Tony came back into himself, realizing that he was standing in the middle of the squad room with a leaking hard-on. At least he was wearing dark jeans and his arousal wouldn’t be the talk of the squad room.

“I know,” Gibbs said, softening his voice. “Me too. Elevator.”

Maybe interrogation was foreplay, according to Gibbs. Whatever it was, Tony was gonna enjoy the hell out of it.

“On it, Boss!”


End file.
